The Beast Master
by 666 Black Panther
Summary: Slight AU. We know Harry is a parselmouth but what if snakes weren't the only creatures he can talk to? HP? Xover w Beast Master.


A/N:  
Here is Chapter 1 of The Beast Master, more like prologue actually, like most of my ideas this one is pretty old, came to me about 2005. No real idea where this came from, doesn't matter I guess as long as I finish this story.

Very Important: Chapter 2 is only 1/2 done and I am kinda jammed. So anyone got any ideas feel free to throw them in.

Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter or Beast Master.

---- - ----

For as long as he could remember, he'd always felt that he was different. And it wasn't that he was a wizard amongst muggles, or that he was the only one in history known to have survived a direct hit from the killing curse.

No. It was more than that, he had a wild side to him and we're not talking about teenage hormones. This was pure, raw animal instinct.

Sure he knew he was a parselmouth. He did sick that boa on his tub-of-lard of a cousin and his friends, but that was not all…

Flashback

An eleven year old Harry stood in front of a door. He'd been in that room just the day before with Ron and Hermione, but now he was alone. He turned the handle of the door, entered and stood before the awakening figure of the three-headed dog.

The dog raised its heads, ready to strike but when Harry stood his ground, the Cerberus seemed to realize that the boy was not going to run, nor did he look afraid. Curious, it lowered its heads towards Harry and sniffed.

Harry slowly raised his right hand for Fluffy to snuffle over, and maybe lick, both of which it did, before it started to lick Harry himself.

"Ack. Eww…" The dog immediately looked contrite at Harry's disgusted expression, whimpering slightly as the boy tried find some portion of his robes not covered with dog drool to wipe off some of the previously mentioned drool. Harry then hit himself and muttered a quick cleaning spell, before trying to soothe the moping dog.

"There… who's a good boy, who's a good boy… You're not a big scary monster at all." He patted each of Fluffy's heads, "Why'd I ever let Hermione pull me out of here in the first place?" he wondered as he scratched behind their ears, the big dog wagging it's tail happily…

End Flashback

Of course there was Norbert. Sure the dragon was rough with him, but not nearly as rough as it was with Hagrid or Ron.

And he could never forget Hedwig, her natural intelligence allowed them to bond closer than he had with the other animals.

It seemed like every year he'd make a new friend, and not of the human kind either…

Flashback

Harry stood in the middle of a stone path; in front of him a few feet away were a young Tom Riddle and an unconscious Ginny Weasely.

Tom turned towards the statute and summoned the Basilisk, "There's nothing you can do Potter. The Basilisk only listens to me now."

Harry backed up as the statute's mouth opened, shutting his eyes as he heard the Basilisk approach. But he didn't run.

He heard the King of Serpents rush towards him, but it stopped short a foot before him. He could feel the Basilisk breathing on him, it felt as if it was looking at him, wondering what to make of him.

He felt the Basilisk move away but kept his eyes closed as it looked back at Tom.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?! KILL HIM!!!" Tom shouted in English.

He again felt the Basilisk's breath on him but this time it spoke, "_Mmassterr..._"

Harry's eyes shot open and looked into the yellow eyes off the Basilisk.

"Noo… this is not possible." Tom whispered to himself. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!"

"_Destroy the book!"_ Harry pointed at the diary.

The Basilisk slithered towards the diary and bit down on it hard, thrashing its head around for good measure. Tom screamed in pain and disappeared in a flash of light.

The snake spat out the remains of the diary and moved towards Harry, who touched its head lightly. He turned towards the sound of flapping wings and saw Fawkes perched on top of a serpentine tower, with something that looked like the sorting hat rolled up and held in his claws, looking at the scene with what could only be described as confusion.

Harry ordered the Basilisk to leave with a wave of his hand when he noticed Ginny starting to stir.

End Flashback

He'd had a nice 'conversation' with Fawkes after that. It wasn't really a conversation; he's never really had a conversation with any animal except maybe snakes. He just seemed to look at the animal and then, there was a kind of connection. Sure, he talked to some of them and they seemed to understand, as well as give some kind of response.

Too bad it didn't work with Aragog though, otherwise, he and Ron would have made it out of the cave with a lot less trouble.

With this power, it's little wonder that Care of Magical Creatures is one of his favorite classes.

Flashback

Harry bowed in front of Buckbeak, he was about to back away when the hippogriff did not bow back, but then the other two hippogriffs flanked Buckbeak and all three bowed and approached him. He started to stroke and pat them. Hagrid, who had managed to close his open mouth, picked him up and put him on Buckbeak's back.

It was a hell of a ride and quite a scene with the other two Hippogriffs flying along side him.

Everything would have been fine if that stupid git Malfoy hadn't insulted them. At least he was able to keep the other two back and Hagrid got Buckbeak off the slimeball before it killed him, boy was Buckbeak pissed.

End Flashback

At least they got Buckbeak out in the end, and if Hermione hadn't punched that greaseball he would have kicked him in the balls and given him one hell of a thrashing.

Then there was last year, which was probably the most public display of his power. Rita Skeeter had a field day but at least the article was accurate and positive…

**THE-BOY-WHO-TAMES-DRAGONS!!!**

**Yesterday, during the 1****st**** Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament currently being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most incredible thing happened. The first task involved the champions retrieving a golden egg from a nest of Dragon eggs guarded by a Mother Dragon. They were to use any means necessary without harming the Dragon or its eggs. **

**It is no secret that Dragons are one of the most powerful and fearsome creatures to ever walk the Earth. However, young Harry Potter just strolled up towards the nest of eggs, and when the mother Hungarian Horntail (One of the fiercest species known) flew down from above and unleashed a ball of fire, he raised his wand and split the attack, the flames passing harmlessly on either side of him. The Horntail let out a terrifying roar but The-Boy-Who-Lived continued walking towards the Dragon and amazingly it backed off a little (the audience at this time was in a stunned silence). Harry stopped a few feet away from the Dragon and raised his right hand (his wand having been kept) as if he were offering it to a puppy to smell.**

**What happened next will be remembered by all present. The Horntail moved forward, took a quick sniff and unbelievably, moved closer as Harry Potter proceeded to do the unthinkable, patting the Dragon, which gave the Dragon's equivalent of a purr.**

**The Mother Dragon, who in general is very protective of her eggs, stood aside and Harry moved towards the nest to retrieve his golden egg. Every judge awarded him full marks (even the Headmaster of Durmstang, who is rumored to be very biased)…**

To say the cheers were deafening would be an understatement. Every Hogwarts student (excluding the Slytherins of course), even the Hufflepuffs, were cheering and when the Dragon was removed they ran to the field and carried him on their shoulders, with Hermione and Ron leading the pack of Gryffindors.

That was till Hagrid ploughed through the crowd with Charlie following in his wake. Hagrid was shaking him and yelling stuff like, 'that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen' or 'you have to come by and see my new pets' and some other stuff. Then there was Charlie who was yelling some stuff about visiting the dragon reserve or working there.

There wasn't much this year, Hagrid's Blast-ended Skewts not being much into conversation, more like mindless rumbling if anything else, but at least the unicorns were friendly. He would never forget the looks on the faces of everybody present, especially Prof. Grubbly-Plank when she brought the full-grown unicorn to meet the class for the first time.

Flashback

Everyone's face was frozen in shock when the unicorn walked past the girls and towards the boys, some of the boys approached but when it reared up on its hind legs they quickly scrammed away.

Harry just looked into its eyes for a moment before they approached each other and he touched its mane. The whole class just carried on with their goldfish impressions. Except for Seamus, who raised an eyebrow and leered at him, remarking, "Y'know, unicorns are supposed to only be tamed by virgins. Female virgins. Something you not telling us… Harry?"

End Flashback

He'd considered telling Prof. Dumbledore about his ability since second year, after the Basilisk, but decided not to. Besides he was pretty sure that the headmaster already knew, and Harry was not happy with him either, after what happened to Sirius.

He could only come to one conclusion, found in an old book in the Hogwart's library. He, Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was a Beast Master.

TBC


End file.
